The Future
by StarsInTheSystem
Summary: Have you heard of two people sharing one heart? Or magic created another human? It was an accident that it happen. Why don't you find out yourself? Fem Harry. Wbwl. Potter bashing.
1. Prologue: How it all begin

I don't own Harry Potter and Fairy Tail

* * *

Have you ever heard of two humans sharing a heart? Or a human created by a spell? It was an accident that it happen. let's start the story.

_**It was on Halloween night when it happen. Oct 31,the night where it all begin. A dark Wizard goes by the name Lord Voldemort set out to kill a baby that have been said destined to kill him. Reaching the house that belongs to the Potter family. Lord Voldemort stun James Potter and Lily Potter. As he turn to kill the one who is destined to kill him. To his surprise,two babies are in their crib, one is a girl whose name is Rose and one is a boy whose name is Alex. Both of them look at the bad man who had enter their home.**_

_**"Which one should I kill first?"Lord Voldemort said before he turn his wand to the baby girl whose eyes are green like the killing curse. "You shall die first. Avada Kedavra!" But instead of killing the baby, it rebounded. Hitting Voldemort and also causing a small debris to hit the baby boy's forehead. Causing Alex's forehead to bleed,creating a lightning scar. While the piece of Voldemort soul suppose to attach to Rose,her magic reacted wildly with the other soul in her body. That night, magic created another being but with a price. Using half of baby Rose's heart,it created a baby boy.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore arrive at the scene,woke James and Lily and they all ran up to check on the baby. The moment they went in,they immediately check on Alex,who is crying from the pain from his forehead while Rose and the other baby boy are sleeping. Albus Dumbledork I mean Dumbledore just carry Alex and said,"Alex is the Boy-Who-Lived." **_

_**Both parents immediately just started giving Alex their attention. Sirius Black arrive to the scene,just stare in horror at the Potters. "What about Rosy!" asked Sirius as soon as Albus finish talking to the Potters. "She have to go, I'm afraid. She will only disturb her brother's training and will get jealous of Alex." "Where she will go?" "To her aunt's place,of course. I will set up wards to keep the death eaters from coming after her."said Albus before turning to the Potters,"Come,let's have a talk about Alex in my office." "Of course Professor,let's go Lily" said James before all three of them went out. Before they left, James asked Sirius"are you coming Sirius?" "No" "oh okay" after that they left.**_

_**Sirius turn towards to the crib and notice the babies in the crib." What the? I thought Lily only had twins,not Triples? Even so,I will not let them." he then grab both of the babies and apparated to Hogsmeade. He then started walking to the Forbidden Forest. As he reach,a herd of centaurs block his way."Where are you going with the babies Sirius Black." asked one of the centaurs. "To the forgotten magical kingdom. They will both be safer there then here." said Sirius. "Very well,we shall escort you to the barrier." said the centaur.**_

_**Reaching the barrier,they stop. "We shall wait for your return Sirius Black." Sirius nodded "Thank you" and pass though the barrier. Behind the barrier isn't the same as the other side. Trees grew well and strange animal around. "Kids,I want to introduce you to the magical kingdom of Fiore." he said before he started walking to another path. The path leads to a home of a ferocious dragon. **_

_**"Oi Skiadrum,you here?" shouted Sirius. The dragon opens his eyes and look at Sirius,"What do you want now,Sirius?" said the dragon,looking at Sirius."What's that in your arms?" he then ask when he notice the babies in his arms. "Well,last time I'm here, you said you wanted someone to teach Dragon Slayer magic so here."."Where have kidnap the?" "What! I so so did not kidnap them. Haha. I found them haha."said Sirius,nervously laughing. Skiadrum just look at him. Tension seems to break Sirius as he confess,"Fine,I got them from James,they were planing to abandon them okay?!"**_

_**"Fine,but I can only teach one Dragon Slaying magic but I can help the other in finding another magic." said Skiadrum and the look at Sirius."Are you planing to visit them in the near future?" "No I can't, too risky. I need to go now, James will be looking for Luck." said Sirius before he put the babies down. Both had been awake ever since Sirius started talking with Skiadrum. "I'm sorry kiddos,I need to go." he then stood up. "The baby girl's name is Rose." said Sirius. "What about the boy's?" "I don't know, maybe Rouge? Yeah Rouge will be good for old for doing this." The dragon nodded. Sirius turn and left the dragon and the babies. Before he step through the barrier, Sirius only whispered "Good Luck, you will need it." and step through the barrier.**_

* * *

_**Years goes by,Alex Potter before even reaching at the age of 9, is a spoiled brat. Having both the media and his parents attention. Given what he wanted. Only it seems that Sirius hated the kid.**_

_**Both Rose and Rouge growing the guidance of Skiadrum,Rouge mastered Shadow Dragon Slaying while Rose went through a book that Skiadrum had and leand a different type of magic.**_

_**Life seems perfect until young Rose got her Hogwarts letter. Having to lost Skiadrum in the early year, she doesn't want to leave Rouge. When a professor from Hogwarts named Severus Snape came to bring Rose to buy her things but when she was address as Miss Potter, she quickly correct it as her last name is of them got the experience in being in the Wizarding World.**_

_**The time has come for Rose to board the train to go to as she hug Rouge at the platform 9 3/4 "Can't I not go Ro-nii?" "No,but you finish your educations quick so we can meet." She nodded and she board the train. Looking out the window as the train started moving, Rouge running to catch up the train as he keep waving goodbye to he could not run, he just keep waving goodbye until the train is not in sight.**_

* * *

_**Rouge started training hard and during a small job, he met an exceed who he name Frosch. He had also join the guild name Phantom Lord until it was disband for attacking Fairy Tail. He then met Sting and his exceed and found out that Sting is also a Dragon Slayer and they both join Sabertooth. Unknown to what will happen in the future.**_

* * *

_**Rose was in Gryffindor. She met Alex Potter who got kick where the sun don't shine in her third year for insulting her. She made friends with everyone in every house and every teacher even Snape likes her. She yearn for the day to finish her education. She met Sirius Black and understands why he had left her at Skiadrum. She spends her holidays with Sirius. Unknown to what will happen in the future.**_

* * *

**A****.N: This is my second fic. Please give me reviews kay? I'm still working on the chapter for my other fanfic Her kay? I don't own Harry Potter and Fairy Tail.**


	2. See you soon

I Don't own Fairy Tail and Harry Potter

A.N:Instead of the Goblet of Fire it's going to be the Grand Magic Games and it's going to be at Rose's seventh year in Hogwarts.

* * *

**The Great Hall**

Everyone is talking excitedly. Except one seventh year girl named Rose Cheney. She is wearing glasses,has her long,black hair in a pony tail and is sitting at the Ravenclaw table, people try to even talk to her but only got a cold,blank stare from her instead. She only has one friend and that is Luna Lovegood.

This evening got everyone excited because a few people will be participating the Grand Magic Games,but only allowed fifth,sixth and seventh year students to participate the Games. But those who will not participate will be at the stands cheering them on.

"Aren't you excited Rose?" asked Luna.

"Nope and never will be." said Rose, flipping a page of the book she is reading.

"But I though you want to see your brother?" asked Luna, taking out the newest addition of the Quibber.

"Yea but what is it got to do will the Games?" said Rose, flipping yet another page of the book. It amaze people that she can read so fast and not even Hermione Granger from Gryffindor can catch up.

"Your brother remember? Don't tell me you forgot?" said Luna,putting down the Quibber.

"You now have my attention, where is this Grand Magic Games going to be held?" asked Rose,closing her book and look at her friend.

"Fiore, We are going there via train." said Luna grabbing the Quibber and showed her an article about Fiore. "Daddy went there before. He met all sorts of people with magic"

Flipping another page of the book, "Seems interesting. Okay, but how do you get on the team for Hogwarts then?"

"Choosing the top of the class from each house,at least that was what Dumbledore said when we first get here." Said Luna as Rose gave back her Quibber.

"Really? I haven't even heard it." said Rose.

"You don't even pay attention to what everyone said Rose." said Luna,opening the Quibber to the page she was reading.

"Whatever." said Rose as Dumblebore and the head of the houses enter the Great Hall. The head of each house went back their seat while Dumbledore stay in front of the students.

Raising his hand, everyone slowly quiet down. Once quiet, Dumbledore started talking."It's my great pleasure to announce the students that will participate in the Games." Rose could hear Alex Potter boasting about how he will get chosen for the Games because he is the Boy-Who-Lived. Rose rolled her eyes then turn back to what Dumbledore saying.

"Now,I want the students who I call to stand in front of me" said Dumbledore,looking at the students with amusement while students looking at Dumbledore with anticipation.

"From the Slytherin house, Draco Malfoy." once his name is called,the Slytherin house cheer wildly for Draco as he went and stood in front of Dumbledore,facing the students.

"From the Hufflepuff house, Susan Bones." The Hufflepuff cheer for Susan as she join Draco.

"From the Gryffindor house, Alex Potter." This cause everyone in Gryffindor to cheer even louder that Rose have to close her ears. As Alex stand in front, Draco sneer at Alex while Alex smirk back at Draco.

"From the Ravenclaw house, Luna Lovegood." Ravenclaw cheer for Luna as she left Rose to join the participates in front.

"Now for our fifth member to join the Games is." said Dumbledore, leaving everyone in suspense while Rose just roll her eyes.

"Hermione Granger from the Gryffindor house." Hermione quickly ran up to join Alex with Gryffindor cheering loudly.

"As for our reserve member will be Ronald Weasley." This cause Ron to join Alex and Hermione and Gryffindor cheering wildly.

"Trust Dumbledore to somehow put the Golden Trio" mumbled Rose, annoyed by Dumbledore's actions.

"They will depart for the Games later today with Professor Mcgonagall and Aurors from the Ministry while we will depart tomorrow. That will be all." said Dumbledore and all went out to prepare for tomorrow.

Rose rushes to the owlery and called out to her owl."Hedwig,come here. I need you to deliver a letter." with that, Hedwig fly down and landed at her shoulder.

"Deliver this to Rouge Cheney okay? Good girl. Stay at his side until I come and get you." she said as she give the letter to Hegwig and with that Hedwig flew off to deliver the letter.

Looking at the Hedwig flying farther and farther from the castle,"See you soon Ro-nii"

* * *

**Sabertooth**

Sabertooth is always about being the strongest, that's why he join the guild. Rouge can feel the tension from everyone as the Guild Master announce the ones who will participating the Games. The only surprise is that the newest member,Yukino,will be participating in Minerva's place.

After the Guild Master announce the participates, an owl flew in the building,surprising everyone. Everyone except Rouge, the owl landed in front of him, dropping a letter in front of him. Rouge grab the letter and opening it. Smiling while reading the letter, Rouge stood up and help out his arm to let the owl jump on his arm to his shoulder.

"What's it all about?" asked Sting, curious as always.

Rouge look at his partner as he carry Frosch in his arms,he said four words that will shock the guild,"My sister is coming."

* * *

**A.N:I think I'm rushing it a bit. Please leave a review. **

**To Yoruka Rhapsodos: Rouge is staying as Rose's brother and I'm not going to pair Rose up with someone from Harry Potter.**

**To Animelover5008: I'm glad you love it. **

**This Chapter is for you two and for those who follow/fav this story.**

**This chapter is for you two and for those who follow and fav**


	3. Fourth Generation (?) Dragon Slayers

**Here's Chapter 3 guys,enjoy.**

* * *

_**It was a dark time, Zeref and his army manage to kill those who manage to learn the art of the Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer...**_

* * *

_"It was dark times when this happen, are you sure you want to hear it?" Said Skiadrum to two young children who want to hear their father's story. _

_"Alright then, if you say so." He said after the two nodded. " A Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer is that two humans, one learn the art of Dragon Slayer and the other one will learn how to support the other. We, dragons, decided that it's too powerful and dangerous to teach but not during that time. Dragons find children who are strong enough for the magic and they hope that it could help kill the demons of Zeref. The demons knew this plan and set out to destroy every single one of those who had learn it so dragons banned any dragon to teach it. Those slayers who are killed were turned into what the world now known as dragon lacrima." _

_As soon as he finish,the two children jump up and keep as__king question about the story they heard. The dragon chuckled and told them it's too late for question and time to sleep._

* * *

**Rose**

The Hogwart's train pulls to a stop at the Crocus station. Upon arrival, the students all check in in the same hotel but they have to share. Unfortunately, Rose has to share with some giggling girls. "What have I done to deserve this." Thought Rose as she puts down her bag and went out. No way is she staying in there with them.

Walking around town, Rose just wish something would happen to her when she bump into big blonde dude.

* * *

**Rouge**

Rouge and his teammates are walking to their hotel after they arrive to Crocus. " It's been an hour since Sting starts asking about Rose and he hadn't stop." Thought Rouge as Sting keeps asking about Rose. There is no way he is gonna answer all those question.

* * *

**Rose**

"I'm so sorry." Rose said, "I didn't notice you."

" 's okay." he said, " Names Laxus, you?"

"Huh?" She said and then he realise that he ad ask for her name, "Oh, umm Rose, my name is Rose."

"Okay Rose goodbye." he said before walking away.

"Bye..." she said before turning around start walking the opposite direction of Laxus.

"He's weird." Thought Rose as she keep on walking.

* * *

_**The dragon failed to tell the children the full version of the Fourth Genration Dragon Slayer's power...**_

* * *

**The Castle**

"Princess, do we really need it to work?" Asked Arcadios while looking at the Princess.

The princess of Fiore, Hisui , just gave him a look and said, "It has to work."

* * *

**Blue Pegasus**

"We can't compete in the competition without a reserve member this year." Said Jenny Realight, a member of the Blue Pegasus guild and part time model.

"She is right, we can't this year with Fairy Tail joining the Games. You know how competitive they are." Said Hibiki Lates.

"But what could we can we do? Nichiya is far away doing his mission." Said Eve Tearm with a frown. **( A.N. I'm need Nichiya gone so he's on a mission.)**

"Yes, without Nichiya as reserve. How could we compete. MEN!" said Ichiya. **(A.N. I just don't get how Ichiya talks, bear with me.)**

"Shall we ask one of the members to help us with this?" asked Ren Akatsuki.

"No, none of them have the proper training for the games." said Jenny.

"How about you all get some rest while I solve this problem." said Bob as he enter the room.

"Master!"

"But Master, how will you solve this? None of the members have proper training for the games and with Fairy Tail joining, I doubt they will last in the Games." said Ren.

"Now now, you will all rest while I solve this problem. I know just the person we are looking for." said Bob while smiling.

"Master? Who is this person are you talking about?" asked Eve wit concern.

"Oh don't you worry about that. Now you all just rest while I bring her here to meet you." said Bob before he walks out the door and closes it.

"I am seriously worried about the person the master is bringing in to help us." said Hibiki and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Rose**

Rose looked around her, making sure no one had followed her. She then took out a deck of cards, looking though them and took out one card.

"A creature that is a dragon, born of lightning and death, I summon you, Night Fury!" Said Rose as she slap the card in front of her. A sudden glow and suddenly a Night Fury stood in front of her.

"Hey Toothless, sorry for calling you now. I hope your master don't mind though it's better to tell him that I'm sorry for calling you away from him." said Rose petting the dragon who in return purred.

"My my, what an amazing magic you have young lady." said a voice.

As quick as possible, Rose takes out her wand and points at the one who just talk to her. A man...who looks like a "girl"

"Who are you!" Said Rose with Toothless beside her growling, ready to strike at her command.

"Oh I must have scared you. My name is Bob and I need your help." said Bob while smiling which creep Roses out.

"Ummmm why?" she asked without lowering her wand.

"Well, my team is going to join the GMG but my team's reserve is on a mission and one of them sometimes cannot join the battles." said Bob who is still smiling before turning around and start walking out of the forest. "It depends on you."

Rose look at Toothless who gave her a look, irritated by Toothless's look,"Finnnneeeee, I'll go help hiiimmm... return." said Rose as she raise a card. Toothless disappear and the card glows for a second.

"Why am I listening to Toothless again." She said before rushing to catch up with Bob.

* * *

**Blue Pegasus**

"When is he coming back?!" said Hibiki with worry.

"Look Hibiki, he's the master, there is a reason why is he a master. You know that right?" said Ren.

"I know but you never will know what will happen." said Hibiki with his back facing the door.

"Yeah and you happen to be in my way you know that." said someone behind him.

"WAH! I mean sorry to be in you way." Said Hibiki after he been scared by the voice behind him.

"Thank you for being a man." said a girl as she walks pass Hibiki and sits on the chair.

"Who are you?" asked Jenny.

"She is your new teammate, I just gave her the Blue Pegasus tattoo**(?)**."said Bob.

"WHAT!"

* * *

_**He taught them, the Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer magic. They master it but they don't even know what they learn...**_

* * *

**Rouge**

"Hey Rouge, let's fight with them." said Sting, pointing at some thugs looking people.

"..." Rouge just look at him.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." said Sting before he starts running and starts fighting them with Lector cheering him on.

"...I need to help him don't I?" said Rouge without looking away from the fight.

"Frosch thinks so too." said Frosch with a smile.

Rouge then went to help Sting with his fight which attracts the crowds attention and a certain Salamander.

With Sting saying it's an honour to see you and he will beat you to Natsu, they left.

"Do you really have to say that?" asked Rouge looking at Sting.

"Yep. Don't act like you don't mean it either as you want to beat Gajeel too." said Sting while he look to the sky.

"..."

"I'm right, right?" asked Sting.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"..."

"Let's go back." said Sting.

"Yeah."

* * *

_**The dragon knew what fate had prepared them, he had to prepare them for the good and the bad...**_

* * *

**Rose**

"You cannot be our reserve, we barley even know you." said Ren.

"He is right, we barley know her, Master." said Jenny, pointing at Rose.

"Rose, why don't you introduce yourself?" said Bob.

"Alrighty, my name is Rose." said Rose with a smirk.

"And?" said Hibiki.

"And what?"

"What else about you." said Eve.

"No way am I gonna tell myself to you strangers." said Rose as she cross her legs on the chair.

"Fine, I'm Jenny Realight, part time model and member of the Blue Peagasus." said Jenny.

"I'm Hibiki Lates."

"Ren Akatsuki."

"Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. MEN!" (Rose sweat drops at how Ichiya said his name.)

"And I'm Eve Tearm."

"And I'm Rose Cheeney." said Rose as she stand up. "I'm so happy to know you guys, now where's my room?"

"Right this way, let me show you Rosey." said Bob, leading her out the room and into her shared room with Jenny.

"Wait did she say-"

"CHEENEY?!"

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the very late update.**

**To Hikari Nova : Sorry for my bad English grammar, I'm from Malaysia, not Canada like you and yes I did go to your profile and check :P **

**To Nenea11 : I'm glad you like it and it's cute? okay then, and someone is gonna kick butt.**

**To god of all : Glad you like it :)**

**To MylaUchiha : Well here is the chapter, though it's gonna suck cause im rushing it 4 u guys :P**

**To EquinePianst : Yay for me too for I have update this story.**

**To dawningfox : GMG is gonna be in the next chap, I think if I'm not gonna twist it up a bit.**

**To all that have Fav anf Follow this story, thank you. See you at the next chapter :)**


	4. Author's Note

**_Okay, I know you readers don't like an author's note so unfortunately this is one. _**

**_Since writing this story, I want someone to be paired up with Rose._** _**Some**_**_ wanted Rose to be with Gray. I'm not sure with the pairing._**

**_I'm going to put up a poll so choose who you want Rose to be with._**

**_If you want a pairing to happen that isn't in the poll, PM or review. _**

**_The next update is happening soon, I promise._**

**_But my grammer still sucks so I dont know if you will like it or not._**

**_I also need a beta reader. _**

**_here is a peek of what's going to happen:_**

**_"We NEED the fourth generation dragon slayers."_**

**_"They are looking for us."_**

**_"There is something I need to tell you."_**

**_"WHAT!"_**

**_"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"_**

**_"RUN,RUN!"_**

**_"Keep moving."_**

**_"We're not safe."_**

**_"The magic council might help us."_**

**_"Fairy Tail..."_**

**_"Blue Pegasus.."_**

**_"Sabertooth..."_**

**_"Lamia Scale..."_**

**_"Come on."_**

**_"GRAB THE GIRL!"_**


	5. New Chapter! ( The Games)

_**To be honest I've already wrote this chapter for a while now. I only post it on Wattpad. I'm going to update this story on wattpad first before I post it in fanfiction because it's easier to write in Wattpad in phone. **_

**_btw, still need a beta reader and I don't own any of them._**

It was never about her joing the guild, it was about her blood relations to Rouge Cheeney, one of the strong Sabertooth member.

Jenny was freaking out (very dramatically). Rose just looked at her without any emotions. (Seriously?)

"Why does a sister to one of the strongest Sabertooth member joining us?! There's go to be some reason?!" Jenny hysterically screamed at Hibiki, who was trying to calm his girlfriend.

"She does have a point, why would the sister to one of the strongest member join Blue Pegasus?" Said Eve while looking at Rose who just looked back at him until Eve broke their eye contact. *I win* thought Rose.

Ren just shook his head and said, "The master have a reason to why Rose joined. He probably knows that Rose is an adventage or something."

"I never wanted to join, I just want to see my brother..."

At this, Eve, Hibiki, Ren and Jenny turned their head to Rose who stood at the rails of the balcony.

"Hey don't-" "I'm not going to kill myself idiot." Said Rose, cutting into Jenny's sentence. "Why are you standing like that then?"

Rose just looked at the 4 of them. "I love the wind blowing into my hair. It relaxes me enough to help me think of a strategy and I've got one."

"Huh?" The 4 just looked her, dumbfounded.

"The thing is," said Rose as she jumped down from the rails of the balcony,"They want a fight during the preliminary round. We don't give them one. We give them something else." Rose grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and started to draw a strategy.

12:00 a.m.

The start of the preliminary round. All the guilds started to battle it out. But anyone who met with Blue Pegasus, well they got trapped.

"Wow I can't believe **_t_**his work." Said Eve with a grin.

"Yea well, if you know a couple of pranksters you know your way out." Said Rose as she smiled at one of the unfortunate guild who fell into one of the trapped.

"Let's dash guys." Said Ren.

"Okay"

The finish line.

"Congratulations, you came fourth." Said a pumpkin headed, short person.

"Are you real?" Rose bend down to the height of the pumpkin headed man. "I'm real!" Shouted the pumpkin headed man. "My name is Mato!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Rose." Smiled Rose. Rose started to talk to Mato, her teammates only sweatdropped.

"I never knew that Rose is very ethusiatic, MEN!" Said Ichiya. (I honestly forgot about him and I don't how to add him in.)

"Let's go Rose." Her teammates had to drag her away from Mato. "NOO, DON'T DRAG ME AWAY FROM . I WANNA TALK MORE!"

"You think she is the same Rose as the one we met last night?" Whisped Eve to Ren as Rose kept pounding the back of Hibiki when he carried her and put her on his shoulders.

As they left the stadium to go back to their hotel, Rose became silent and let Hibiki carried her back to their hotel room. When they reached the shared room of Jenny and Rose, Rose crashed into her bed. In a blink of an eye, she fell asleep.

"Do you think you will see your sister in one of the teams that has pass the preliminary round?" Asked Sting.

"She might but I don't really know. She said she's not joining in her last letter but she has a knack of getting into trouble." Said Rouge.

"Does she?" Smiled Sting.

In a lab, a screen showed the faces of both Rouge and Rose.

"Sir,We found them." A labratory member said to the head of the department.

"Thank you, they are the final piece that we need to complete the puzzel." Smiled the head of the department.

**_I hate writing in the phone. Oh well, here is the new chapter! I'm not going to post anytime soon because I still have a week of test to go. Sorry for the major bad grammer! English is my second/first language. _**


	6. AN (BIG DEAL)

_**I know that you as readers dont like an authors note so hold on.**_

_**I'm going to re write both my stories. I have a lot of ideas to be written but I'm so freaking lazy.**_

**_I have lost touch on my first story and I want to correct scenes that doesn't make any sense._**

**_I still want a beta reader. That's what I need. But for the time being, I have a friend to help me out._**

**_I don't know when will the stories will be fully done but I know it will be... sort ta._**

**_English is not my first language. _**

**_Pls send pm to me if you want to be my beta reader or you have suggestion for both of my stories._**

**_~Stars_**


End file.
